


Am I Under Arrest Or Not?

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!David, Dom!regina, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Regrets, Roleplay, Sort Of, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, getting caught, sub!Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Killian starts to think that this was a bad idea. David on the other hand thinks differently.





	Am I Under Arrest Or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)

They always tried thing like this. It wasn’t unfamiliar to him, although they were always his ideas, never ever David’s. Killian was NOT okay with this. It wasn’t part of the plan, not this anyway. Killian was only supposed to carry the knife around for it to considered illegal, not actually use it. David was only supposed to “arrest” him, not actually fucking do it! 

He was standing outside a bar. He had gotten thrown out for assault even though Killian was sure it was more than that. A gut had annoyed the shit out of him so Killian for an idea of his own…now the guy was probably in surgery. He honestly didn’t know if David would actually go through with this “plan” or if he would get thrown into prison. He would find out soon enough. 

David was driving to Killian’s location. He had just heard what had happened and to say that he was mad was an understatement. David’s hand gripped the wheel with white knuckles. Why was Killian so stupid?

He pulled up outside the bar and stared at his partner. Killian looked at David, wondering what was going to happen. David hadn’t moved. Killian raised an eyebrow. “Do I have something on my face?” David was furious. He grabbed Killian and put cuffs on him. Shit! They hurt like a bitch! “You’re gonna arrest me! Are you serious David!” David’s eyes were full of anger. He threw Killian into the back of the car and drove to the station.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Killian was in a holding cell. He didn’t know how long he’d been in there. Nobody was in the room. He was fucking bored…and hungry. Killian stood up and looked towards the door. David walked in and locked the door behind him. “Killian, are you for fucking real?” David walked over to the cell. He was NOT happy. Killian smiled. Why the fuck was he smiling? “C’mon mate!, you seriously mad at me?” David didn’t answer. Killian knew exactly what he was doing, that bastard! David couldn’t take Killian’s shit anymore. “Yes, yes I am. Very fucking mad might I add and you’re going to make it up to me”. Killian stared at him blankly. 

Before he knew it his cell was unlocked, and he was thrown to his knees. His face was level with his boyfriend’s hips. David started to take off his belt. “You gonna make it up to me?, huh, you filthy pirate!” he unbuttoned his jeans and freed his hard cock. “Suck it!” What the fuck did David just say to him? Killian didn’t know how to react. He was never the submissive, never. “You gonna do what you’re told Killian, huh?” Killian looked at him. “Yes”, Killian muttered. “yes what?” Killian blushed. He was so fucking embarrassed. “Yes officer”, Killian said looking David in the eye. David smiled. “Good”. David forced his cock past Killian’s lips. As much as Killian didn’t like being submissive he couldn’t turn down his officer. Killian bobbed his head up and down each time taking more of David’s cock in his mouth. David threw his head back and moaned. The sound was music to Killian’s ears. Without warning David came, Killian swallowing it all. “You’re so good for me Killian. Get up!”, David ordered. Killian stood up. “Bend over my desk!” Killian wasn’t sure if he liked this. He never bottomed for David. “Wait there”, David said before he buttoned his pants and left the room.

A few moments passed, and David came back. Wait what the fuck? Regina had come into the room behind David. “Thought you might have wanted an audience”, David smirked. “What a nice surprise Killian”, Regina laughed. What a bitch! Suddenly their clothes disappeared. Regina shrugged. “Sorry?” They walked over to Killian. “Sit on the desk”, Regina said. Killian done as told. Regina straddled him and then sunk down on Killian’s hard cock. “Fuck, Gina”, Killian groaned. Regina slid up and down on his cock, moaning like a whore. “Fuck Regina you have no idea how sexy you sound right now”, David said as he squeezed her breasts. “Killian, I’m gonna c—” “WHAT THE FUCK!” David whipped his head around and saw Snow standing in the doorway. Snow stepped outside to give them a minute to get dressed.

They’ve never spoken about that day since.


End file.
